


MELANCHOLY.

by SJGIVNEI



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, DNF, DreamTeam, First time writing, M/M, No Smut, Omega George, Oneshot, brief badboyhalo and skeppy, gream endgame, marriage to divorce, sapnap is suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJGIVNEI/pseuds/SJGIVNEI
Summary: Purchasing an omega was definitely the hype, and everyone desired to obtain one. Sapnap thought it wasn't a bad idea, with the hopes of the omega to possibly fix Sapnap's and Dream's marriage that was on thin ice.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 21
Kudos: 163





	MELANCHOLY.

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing a dreamnotfound ff, or even writing on this platform, pog. dream and george have addressed the situation of writing fanfics and stated they're allowing them. at any point they say they are uncomfortable, i will gladly delete my work. other than that, enjoy it because i don't think i'll write another one considering how cringe this is. if i ever come back, i'll just write more angst.

Sapnap was currently fidgeting in his seat as his partner sipped on his red wine, his gaze fixated on the well-done steak. 

Dream had taken them out for dinner since Sapnap suggested the thought. Dream didn’t really mind, what was a few hundred bucks to waste? Dream was a successful YouTuber and streamer to care. Don’t get him wrong, he’s really mindful of donating money to lgbtq+ and others.

What Dream didn’t know was that Sapnap had ordered a surprise that would shortly present himself to the couple. Sapnap was glancing at his untouched food, as he wasn’t growing hunger due to his nervousness.

Dream finally looked up at his food that he hasn’t feasted on either, and to his partner, “What’s wrong, Sap?” Dream questioned, his eyebrow cocked as he was a bit concerned for the other.

Sapnap waves his hand, “Nothing Dream, just pondering about my next video.” Sapnap informed, and Dream hums, stretching his back before picking up his steak fork and knife.

“And what are your options?” Dream wanted to have the conversation flow, and Sapnap realizes that Dream wishes to converse with the other. Sapnap halts on his fidgeting and sits up in his seat.

“Well, maybe, the title would be “Minecraft, but a raid starts every minute”, or something along those lines,” Sapnap suggests, and a chuckle emits from Dream. 

“Never heard that one before,” Dream sips again from his red wine, “so, do we want me to do the coding again?” 

Sapnap tilts his head cutely, attempting to pout to the other, “Oh please Dreamie, that would be so kind of you.” Sapnap cooes and Dream clears his throat, before nodding.

“Sure Sap.” Dream answers simply, before eating his food. Sapnap was struggling to find a good topic to converse about next.

“So uh..” Sapnap trails off, before catching the soft jazz music playing in the background, “Ya like jazz?” Sapnap questions, in which Dream halts on consuming his food, and looks up slowly, frowning deeply at his lover.

“What.” Dream replied as he swallows the last of his food, pressing his napkin to wipe his face. 

Sapnap bit his lower lip as he went to reply to Dream, but a text notification from Sapnap’s phone interrupted him. Sapnap reaches for his phone instantly and turns it on, ignoring Dream’s confusion.

Sapnap received a text from an unknown number: Package sent, they are now in the elevator and will head to your table soon. Thank you for purchasing from us, and the receipt is linked to this text message. 

Sapnap looked at the receipt once more and saved it. There goes $3,000. If his...package doesn’t fix Dream and Sapnap’s issues, he’ll just refund them. No big deal.

“What’s wrong Sap?” Dream questions, before Sapnap, turns off his phone and swiftly slides it into his jean pockets, a smug look on his face.

“Oh, I just double-checked something. Dream, I have a surprise for you. I think it’ll help us connect.” Sapnap informs the other, looking past dream and to the corner, waiting. 

Dream frowns more, “Connect? What are you even saying?” Dream is puzzled, confused at what the other was getting at.

Sapnap widens his eyes slightly as a familiar person turns the corner, looking exactly from the photo Sapnap saw. There, was a male with a slim body, his body wrapped in a navy blue suit as they were looking down their phone and following a waiter who is currently walking over to them. 

Sapnap saw how the other male had such nice hips, his brunette hair neatly made, and their wold ears visible, brown ears. Sapnap made such a nice decision on picking them. 

Sapnap clears his throat and gestures to where he was staring for Dream, knowing he was still staring at Sapnap with utter confusion, “Look over there.” Sapnap chirps.

Dream scoffs a little before turning in his seat, “Don’t tell me you’re checking someone out.” Dream comments and Sapnap shook his head.

“The surprise is that omega heading towards us with the navy blue suit, love.” Sapnap purrs and saw how Dream stiffens his breath, taking in the extravagant omega. 

Sapnap saw how the waiter and the omega were near the table and sits back against his chair. The omega perked their head up to the couple who was staring down at them, and bit their lip nervously, approaching them.

The waiter makes a curt bow and pulls up another seat from a vacant table, gesturing the omega to be seated. Dream still kept his eyes at the omega, and Sapnap was amused at the omega by how shy they were acting.

The waiter takes his leave, abandoning the omega. It was quiet for a few moments, and Sapnap clears his throat, glancing at Dream who was absolutely in awe. 

“How was the flight?” Sapnap questions, bringing Dream out of his daze. The omega looks over at Sapnap and then looks back down. 

Sapnap frowns, “Hey, don’t worry.” Sapnap whispers, trying to comfort the other, but comes out as unsuccessful when they inched away from the couple.

Dream sits up more and signals Sapnap to let him take over. Sapnap happily complying, leans back into his seat to watch Dream convince the other to relax. 

Dream lets out a little hushed breath, “Hey.” Dream whispered, the omega’s ears perking up from the sound. Omegas were extremely aware of the things around them, their ears are extremely sensitive. 

Dream moves a tad bit closer, the omega unfazed as they kept their head down, but didn’t take any action to inch away. In fact, the omega was sniffing, his nose moving up and down.

Sapnap grew confused by letting it be. Maybe Sapnap was too intimidating, and he didn’t blame the omega. Dream just has that energy to calm down a crying infant. 

Dream gently reached for their hand, the omega stiffening but relaxing slowly as Dream rubs circles on the omega’s hand, in a comforting manner. 

The omega slowly looks up and meets eye contact with Dream, and Sapnap looks at the both of them, seeing how they both just relaxed. Sapnap was a little displeased by this, but maybe he was being too possessive. 

Omegas are fragile, Sapnap reminded himself. Sapnap continued to observe closely at the two. 

“Name’s Dream, what’s yours?” Dream questions softly and Sapnap leans in a bit, but not too much because he didn’t want to scare the omega.

The omega mutters something inaudible, and Sapnap frowns, wondering what the omega said. 

“George? Such a lovely name.” Dream compliments, a smile tugging on his lips, “Are you hungry?”

The omega glances at Dream’s food that was half-eaten and nods eagerly. Sapnap makes brief eye contact with Dream and gestures at his own food, and Dream nods. 

Dream makes eye contact with “George” again, “Would you like Sapnap’s food?” Dream nods over to the uneaten steak. George glances at Sapnap before looking at the food. George looks back at Dream and nods. 

Sapnap slides over his plate to George and George grabs the plate slowly, licking his lips briefly. Dream and Sapnap make eye contact again and they nod to each other.

Dream goes back to converse with George, while Sapnap just stares at them, not commenting. 

The three spent a half-hour there, and George is slowly easing up to the couple. George told them he accepts “he/him” pronouns since he isn’t transgender or anything. 

“Shall we take our leave?” Sapnap questions, Dream turning to Sapnap while George looking at Dream’s side features. 

“Yeah, it’s getting late.” Dream informs, glancing at his watch before whispering something to George. Sapnap stares at the two. He doesn’t like secrecy, or people whispering to each other in front of him. 

But George nods and stands up while Dream does the same action, then Sapnap. The group heads to the elevator and Sapnap going on his phone to text the driver to meet them. Sapnap looks back at the two to see them talking.

Dream was smiling as he was pointing out George was shorter than Dream, who playfully punches his chest. They warm up to each other that quickly?

Sapnap examines them more before a ding came off in the elevator and the three walks out, seeing their black SUV awaiting them.

George stiffens and whimpers, hiding behind Dream. Dream and Sapnap frown, looking at each other before back at George. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Dream questions the shorter, who points at the black car in front of them. Dream smiles a bit, “It’s our car, George.” 

George looks up at Dream with puppy eyes almost. Sapnap looks back at the SUV, not wanting to see that moment. 

“Sapnap, why don’t you go with the SUV? I’ll call a taxi for me and George since he’s not willing to comply.” Dream informs Sapnap, an apologetic smile on his face. 

George looks to Sapnap and looks back down, feeling embarrassed. Sapnap bit his lip before nodding, walking past them and hopping into the SUV. 

Sapnap looks back at Dream who was watching after him. Sapnap waves before shutting the door. The driver drives off, in the direction of Sapnap’s and Dream’s home. 

Along the ride home, Sapnap begins to ponder as Space Song played for him, courtesy of the chauffeur. Sapnap messes with his ring that binds him to Dream. A smile crept on his lips when he remembers when Dream had led him to a rose garden.

Dream had distracted Sapnap by looking at the red fishes and called Sapnap back to see Dream on one knee, holding a diamond ring up to Sapnap.

Sapnap remembered when his breath hitched, that he couldn’t process the moment. Dream had done so many things for Sapnap, which made Sapnap giggle like a schoolgirl.

Sapnap remembers when they first had their first kiss, at the school dance, at Dream’s locker. Just some major cliche, but Sapnap could care less. He felt sort of old as he remembrances those memories. 

“I hope you don’t mind me asking, but why did Dream decide to take the taxi?” The chauffeur questions, looking in the rearview mirror with curiosity. 

Sapnap sat up and shrugs when he makes eye contact with the driver, “Dunno.” He answers, looking back to the glowing city buildings, and spent the rest of his time in the car thinking about Dream.

When Sapnap finally made it back to their expensive condo, he notices the lights were still off, meaning Dream wasn’t at home yet. Maybe because Sapnap had a head start, but Sapnap reaches for his phone as he approaches the front door.

Maybe a call to check up on Dream? Sapnap froze. Was he just calling because he felt insecure? Sapnap bit his lower lip before shaking his head from the thought, moving his hand to the other pocket which contained the house keys. 

Sapnap unlocks the door and enters, turning on the entry light as he removed his dress shoes, as he grew tired. He rubs his eyes as he drops the keys into the bowl and trots up the stairs, going to his partner’s bedroom. 

He gets under the covers and lays his head onto the pillow, shutting his eyes and dozing off to sleep faster than he expected.

He woke up in the middle of the night to hear footsteps approaching his room, and is quick to pretend he was still sleeping. The door creaks open and Sapnap keeps his eyes open the tiniest bit.

He regrets it as he saw George on Dream’s back, clearly asleep. Sapnap refrains from frowning as he heard Dream curses under his breath before heading out of the room. 

Maybe Dream wanted help. Or was disappointed to see Sapnap was here in their bed. Sapnap brushes it off, and falls back to sleep, no longer wanting to think.

Sapnap woke up to see Dream was sleeping beside him, his back turned to the other as he snored quietly. Sapnap leans over and kisses Dream on the cheek, who mumbles and moves closer to the pillow, snuggling up to it.

Sapnap grins softly as he pulls the comforter off of him and got up, groaning when he realizes he was still dressed up. He changes real quick, putting on a t-shirt and shorts. Sapnap walks out of the room and heads down the stairs to see George making pancakes, humming some tune quietly.

Sapnap had forgotten that he had bought the omega as he startled a bit. George felt Sapnap’s presence and turns, holding the spatula against his chest as he waves. Sapnap waves back and approaches the marble countertop, taking his seat on the white stools.

“Good morning.” Sapnap greets, hoping that hopefully now since Dream had conversed with George, George will warm up to Sapnap. 

George continued making breakfast. Sapnap was thinking either he was focusing on the food or just ignoring him. Sapnap brushes it off and decides to talk about last night.

“So, how was it talking to Dream?” Sapnap questions George, who stills before clearing his throat with a cute noise. Sapnap notices how George’s ears wiggle a bit, as if excited.

Sapnap frowns, “Did I do something?” Sapnap questions and George finally looks over to Sapnap and shook his head, to where Sapnap smiles, “Y’know, sorry if I look intimidating.”

George clears his throat again and approaches Sapnap, “It’s okay, Dream’s friends are my friends.” George spoke, smiling back.

“Yeah-wait, what?” Sapnap frowns suddenly, “Did Dream not tell you that I’m married to Dream?” Sapnap was so confused and holds up his ring finger to prove it.

George reddens, and Sapnap can’t decide if he’s embarrassed or something happened last night-

“Good morning!” Dream sang, entering the kitchen with a lop-sided smile. He looks over to where George was at and notices he was holding onto a spatula, gripping it tightly, what’s wrong?” He questions when he notices the tense atmosphere.

“Dream, did you not tell him we were married?” Sapnap questions softly, turning to Dream with a puzzled face. Dream makes an ‘o’ with his mouth before smacking his forehead playfully with his palm. 

“It slipped, sorry babe.” Dream apologizes, giving another apologetic smile at Sapnap before looking to George, who was biting his lip anxiously, “Hey George, did you make this?”

“How long have you two been married for?” George whispers and the couple looks at each other.

“Two years.” Sapnap answers.

“A year and a half.” Dream answers.

Sapnap turns to Dream again, frowning, “What?” Sapnap questions Dream. Dream frowns back at Sapnap.

‘It’s a year and a half.” Dream answers again. Sapnap shook his head, “No no, it’s two years.” Sapnap reminds Dream, kinda hurt that Dream doesn’t remember that. 

Dream kept quiet, attempting to remember before making an ‘ah’ sound, “Yeah, you’re right. Two years.” Dream looks back to George, “Two years, my bad.” Dream clarifies, in which George nods and heads back to the eggs, picking them up and placing them on a plate.

“Over easy eggs are your favorite, no?” George questions, holding the plate out for Dream, who smiles down at the eggs and nods. George gives him a soft smile before looking where Sapnap was, “How do you like your eggs?” George questions Sapnap, who waves it off.

“I’m good, thank you.” Sapnap glances at the clock hung up on the kitchen wall, to see it was about 8:00 am, “say, why don’t we do something productive today? Maybe go to the zoo, eat at my favorite taco stop,” Sapnap notices Dream shaking his head, chuckling a little, “and then go to the plaza.” 

Dream shrugs and looks to George, “Are you comfortable with that George? We don’t have to, we can always stay here and do some activities.” Dream informs and George looks at Dream.

“I would like to stay here please since you hurt your foot,” George suggests, and Sapnap looks at Dream’s foot, which was bandaged up.

“Wait, what? Dream what happened?” Sapnap questions, gesturing Dreqam to place his foot upon his lap. Dream refuses and rubs the back of his neck, looking down at the floor. 

“Wasn’t careful last night and tripped over some stupid boulder.” Dream mutters, and Sapnap couldn’t stop himself.

“But then why were you carrying George?” Sapnap questions, and the other two look at Sapnap in confusion.

“I thought you were asleep.” Dream speaks. Sapnap was quick for his response, “I woke up at the last minute, saw you and George with a glimpse but then you left the room.” Sapnap replies, and Dream nods his head.

“Well, he passed out. Lack of sleep since he was on that plane I guess, dunno.” Dream shrugs and George turns off the stove, heading over to Dream, and watches Dream as he eats his eggs while he conversing with Sapnap.

George gently tugs Dream’s arm, and Dream leans down to hear what the other had to say. Sapnap sat there awkwardly as he watches the two of them talk. He wasn’t really quite sure what to say or do in this situation. He still hasn’t brushed off the fact that Dream didn’t mention that he was married, to Sapnap.

“Hey, let me on your plans.” Sapnap pretends to whine, and the two move away. 

“George wants to play Monopoly,” Dream informs Sapnap, who hums in agreement. George looks at Sapnap and when Sapnap nods, he bit his lip and stuck close to Dream. 

Did George not want Sapnap to participate? No, that’s a silly thought. Sapnap brushes it off and ten minutes later, they were placed on the floor, giving out money before starting the game. 

George was inching a bit closer to Dream, wanting to know if Dream didn’t give him the incorrect amount of money. Dream was acting hurt when he was just joking around, causing George to giggle. 

Sapnap definitely felt like a third wheel, no doubt about that. Sapnap coughs loudly, and the two look over at Sapnap. 

“We should go to the mall soon, to get some clothes for George,” Sapnap informs the two, and Dream waves his hand, shaking his head.

“No, George doesn’t want to go outside, he’s big shy,” Dream taunts the other, who glares at him, “but he can borrow my clothes.”

“Your clothes would make him look small.” Sapnap comments and Dream didn’t seem against that idea, saying that it was just clothes, save them money. 

When was Dream about saving money? He didn’t care about money last night when they went to that expensive restaurant. Dream looks away from Sapnap and proceeds to talk with George about the money and the properties.

Sapnap watches, dumbfounded at Dream. The shit.

That was only the beginning. Dream and George were in their own world, doing inside jokes, watching movies, all that. Sapnap literally never felt so left out. Dream got pants for George but refuses to buy shirts since it would save them more money, so George wears Dream’s shirts and hoodies, which George doesn’t even seem to be fazed by it.

There was one time where the three were walking in the park and Sapnap went to the car because he forgot his phone. But when he came back, George was growling at some female, who was scared shitless. 

Dream was soothing George, whispering him things that apparently made George calm down and relax at Dream’s touch, leaning against his chest. Apparently, that chick was flirting with Dream and George didn’t like that one bit.

It only got worse and worse, because Dream had the tendency to call George ‘pup’ and George was ecstatic. George was so compliant to whatever Dream told him to do, but when Sapnap tries calling George ‘pup’ George glances at Sapnap and looks away quickly before continuing to do other stuff.

Dream was so whipped for George that whenever Sapnap suggests going somewhere, Dream would ask if George would be okay with that. 

And if George says yes, Sapnap would third wheel that shit. If George says no, Sapnap would still third wheel that shit. Dream was really under George’s spell.

One time Sapnap and Dream were playing Minecraft in the living room together while George was sleeping, Sapnap never felt so happy to have Dream to himself. Till that moment was ruined when George enters the room, rubbing his eyes as he just awoke from slumber.

Dream smiles brightly, “George!” Dream greeted, and George smiles sleepily, making his way to Dream, moving past Sapnap to sit beside Dream. Sapnap shook his head and focuses on the game.

Sapnap would glance to find George staring fondly at the tv, biting his lips as he claps to Dream when Dream receives achievements. Dream and George continue to joke to each other, and Sapnap was just mining, both in Minecraft and attempts to mine out his suffocating thoughts. 

When Dream and Sapnap beat the Ender Dragon, Sapnap turns to Dream to celebrate: but stops as soon as he saw George koala hugging Dream, shouting ‘Let’s go!’ to the other, Dream accepting the hug as he wraps his arms around George’s slim waist. 

Sapnap felt so furious, and stood up abruptly, causing the two to look over at Sapnap. Dream notices the other distress and slides George off his lap, “Sapnap…” Dream starts, but Sapnap shakes his head.

“Don’t worry about it.” Sapnap whispers, “GG, kinda tired so Imma pass out in the bedroom, you could play another game with George...” Sapnap suggests and bites his tongue harshly as he gives the brightest smile he could, along with a thumbs up.

Dream nods and George looks at Sapnap, sadly, “Hey Sapnap…” George spoke, and Sapnap tries so hard to refrain from shouting at the omega.

“Yeah George?” 

“Have a good sleep,” George whispers, smiling just a tiny bit. Sapnap smiles back, and he swears it’s gonna be stuck on his face from how aggressively he’s holding it.

“Thanks,” Sapnap spoke, before waving goodnight to the two and retreating back to the bedroom. When he enters, he shuts the door and stifles a sob, sliding down against the floor. 

Dream is definitely falling in love with George, and just in the span of two weeks. What was Sapnap going to do? This wasn’t part of the plan. Dream was slipping through his fingers and he didn’t want that at all, he was losing him through some stupid omega. 

“Stupid, so stupid…” What was Sapnap thinking? Purchasing this breathtaking omega, just to think it would fix the crumbling home of Sapnap and Dream? Sapnap heard laughter coming from the living room. Dream didn’t come in here and talk to Sapnap but stayed in the living room to play with George. 

Sapnap stayed like this for a couple of minutes, thinking of what he should do to not lose Dream, but definitely leave George behind. Sapnap would find a way, right? Sapnap stood up and paces around the room, biting his nails as he attempted to make a plan to get rid of George and have everything go back to normal.

But every time he tries to think of a way, he goes back to see how content Dream and George look together. Sapnap felt tears sting in his eyes and wipes them off harshly as he proceeds to think. 

He so selfish but he doesn’t care, he wants Dream to be with him, with the same feelings when they first dated each other. Sapnap heard his phone buzz from his pocket and pulls out his phone, seeing that it was the company he purchased George from.

Hello Mr.Sapnap, it’s been two weeks since your purchase and was wondering if you could leave a review. Thank you once again for ordering at our company.

Sapnap then remembers a specific detail: He could get a refund as long as it’s under thirty days.

Sapnap was sipping his coffee peacefully in the kitchen. George and Dream were playing around in the living room. Sapnap was feeling content with himself today, as he stares at the clock.

Would Sapnap feel guilt? He was going to find out. A few minutes later, the door knocked. Sapnap smiles to himself as he calls out to the two that he would get the door.

Sapnap opens the door and sees two men wearing tuxedos, like the ones in Men In Black. They were wearing masks as one of them clears their throat.

“You requested a refund?” One of the questions and Sapnap nods, stepping aside. 

“You’re more than welcome to take him,” Sapnap speaks, gesturing at the living room. The two men move swiftly past Sapnap and into the living room.

Sapnap leans against the wall as he waited. Sapnap heard laughter before it was halted.

“What the-” Sapnap heard Dream utter before George let out a scream. Sapnap shuts his eyes as he hears George yell for Dream, telling him to wake up. He hears George plead.

“No! No! Dream! Dream help!” George calls for Dream, and Sapnap didn’t hear Dream’s voice. George sobs loudly before the sound dies out. 

It was quiet for a minute and the two men headed over to Sapnap, one of them holding George in their arms, who was laying his head on the male’s chest, eyes shut.

“What happened?” Sapnap questions and the male who was holding George walks past Sapnap without another word. 

The other stood behind, clearing his throat, pulling out a paper, “Due to the omega not being compliant to come with us, I had to go to a measure where I used my tranquilizer gun. The human male wasn’t so willing either, I’m guessing you didn’t inform him, but he was willing to use combat, causing me to shoot him with a dart as well, but he’ll wake up in a few hours.” The male states.

Sapnap bit his lower lip and nodded, “I see. Well, what will happen to George?” Sapnap questions and the guard looks outside, before returning his gaze back to Sapnap.

“Don’t worry about it, judging by the omega’s looks, he’ll be bought off the market pretty quick.” The other claims and Sapnap didn’t want to think if George had received an owner who’s abusive. 

Sapnap pulls out three hundred bucks, “Here’s a tip, thank you.” 

The male frowns but takes the money, “You’re giving me a tip after I just darted your boyfriend?” The other jokes, and Sapnap nods, shrugging.

“He needed it anyway,” Sapnap responds, before the other hums and makes his leave, shutting the door behind him.

Sapnap stood at the doorway, before making his way back to the living room. There were no cameras around, Dream would’ve said so, so there wouldn’t be any proof. He could tell Dream that they shot him with a dart before he could do anything, so Dream wouldn’t think Sapnap had anything to do with George getting taken away. 

Sapnap enters the room, his arms wrapped around himself as he sees Dream laying on his stomach on the fluffy carpet, eyes shut as he was breathing softly as his head turns on the side, his cheek pressing against the carpet.

Sapnap turns Dream over and contemplates what his next move should be. Dream is smart, surely he’ll find out soon, or maybe not, who knows. Sapnap fidgets with his ring as he stares at Dream’s features, Sapnap playing with a strand of hair from Dream’s head afterward.

“I love you Dream.” Sapnap whispers, smiling to himself, “am I too cruel to send George away?” Sapnap looks over to the fallen cards, “No. He was too obnoxious anyway.” 

Sapnap was making food for Dream when Dream stirs in his sleep. Sapnap heads over to where Dream was, holding out a ham sandwich. Dream grabs his head instead. Probably because he fell from the dart, his head making a hard impact on the floor, “Fuck, what happened?” Dream questions.

Before Sapnap could emit a word, Dream widens his eyes suddenly and scans the room. Anyone would know that he was looking for George. 

“Where is he?” Dream questions at Sapnap, who clears his throat, looking sad to support his act.

“I’m not quite sure...the last thing I remembered was that I was opening the door and saw two men, and I was just knocked out-”

“You let two unknown men in? What the hell is wrong with you?” Dream snaps and Sapnap move away a tiny bit.

“I thought they were here to talk with you-”

“I would’ve told you Sapnap!” Dream points out, and Sapnap stood up abruptly, glaring daggers back at Dream.

“No, you wouldn’t! You would’ve been too busy with George to even think of talking to me!” Sapnap let out.

“You should’ve just asked though before opening the door!” Dream bellows, causing Sapnap to clench his hands into fists, tears threatening to fall down his eyes. Sapnap didn’t shrink, however. He needs to say his peace, he needs to let Dream be aware.

“Well, you were too busy gazing into George’s eyes with that look on your face to care about what I asked!” Sapnap shouts, causing Dream to stiffen, “Admit it: if they kidnapped me, you wouldn’t shout at anyone like what you’re doing with me, or wouldn’t pour this much emotion like what you’re doing for George.” Sapnap whispers.

Dream exhaled, “Sapnap…” Dream rubs his hand down his face as he looks around, “don’t act like this when you gave him to me as a present.”

Sapnap bit his tongue, and stared down at Dream, which was a bit of a problem since Dream was taller but he couldn’t bring himself to care, “I bought him for us! To bring us together again! Not for you to stare at him like a piece of meat!” Sapnap stated, which Dream stares at confusion at Sapnap.

“What-”

“Remember the times you gave me a rose every day before school telling me I’m so handsome? Or that we played at my house after school and exchanged kisses and shit like that? Remember the time when you gave me a fuckload of chocolates for valentines’ day? Do you remember them?” Sapnap brings up to Dream, who rolls his eyes, in an irritated manner.

“What does that have to do with this?”

“Everything! You don’t even look at me anymore! Every night we sleep one inch apart till you sleep on the couch from a lame ass excuse that you were binge-watching a tv show. You don’t even call me babe any more! You don’t even hug me and tell me you love me. Not a goddamn thing. You stopped doing all those things you did to get me in the first place.” Sapnap spoke brokenly. 

It was quiet, neither of them exchanged a word for a while. Dream let Sapnap sob to himself, clutching himself closely as he wishes Dream would come over to him and embrace him, tell him he’s sorry.

“You sent George away, didn’t you?” Dream spoke, and Sapnap momentarily stops sobbing, looking back at Dream, whose eyes were red, but anger visible in his face.

“What?” Sapnap questions. 

“You sent him away. Because you were afraid of losing me.” Dream spoke again, walking over to Sapnap finally, jabbing a finger in Sapnap’s chest. Sapnap opens his mouth to speak, “No no no, don’t you dare fucking speak. You sent him away.”

Dream gave a look of disgust at Sapnap, and Sapnap never felt his heart wrench from the sight of Dream looking disgusted at him. Sapnap moves his hands to cup Dream’s face, but Dream moves away, crunching his nose in disgust.

“Don’t fucking touch me. I’m going to find him. Tell me the company you bought him from, now.” Dream spoke quietly. Sapnap bit his lower lip and looked down at his feet, “Dammit Nick! Tell me the goddamn company!” Dream exclaimed at Sapnap, who flinches at the power of his voice.

Sapnap however, refuses and keeps his mouth shut. Snitches get stitches. Dream wasn’t having it and shoves past Sapnap to get the keys. 

“I’m moving out when I get George. And I got a question for you, Sapnap,” Dream spoke while grabbing his wallet, phone, keys, while Sapnap had his back turned to Dream, since Sapnap was so scared of making eye contact only to cry in Dream’s face.

Dream didn’t care if the other wasn’t looking at him, “Did you really think a stranger you bought online would fix what was already broken?” Dream was referring to their marriage, Sapnap repeated in his mind, biting his lip as he held in his gut-wrenching sobs.

“Keep the fucking ring, delete my contact info. I don’t wanna even see you, nor hear from you. Good-fucking-bye.” Dream spoke, Sapnap heard Dream retreat back to the front door, a door open and slammed shut.

Sapnap fell on his knees, slamming his fists on the carpet as he let out his broken sobs in the empty condo, no one to hear him but himself. Sapnap glances over at the cabinet to see a photo of him and Dream, Sapnap shuts his eyes as he falls on the floor, holding his legs closer to his chest.

Sapnap was sinking in an unknown abyss, remembering the memories he made here, with just Dream and him. When they first got this house, they wanted to paint the walls to what they desired. Dream wanted to draw penises and Sapnap drew two stickmen, holding hands and telling Dream it was them.

Sapnap sits up and moves to the couch, pushing it with all his might as he sobs, tears blinding his vision as he pushes the furniture out of the way. When he finally pushes it, he sees the same drawing he drew, and touches the drawing where he saw Dream touch it before complimenting Sapnap on his drawing skills.’

Sapnap slams his head against the wall, ignoring the throbbing pain in his head. They were over. No way was Dream going to take him back now. The damage was done. Dream was right: why did he ever think a total stranger would fix their relationship? It only made up Dream’s mind to leave him.

Sapnap lays against the wall as he shuts his eyes, falling into a deep slumber, the last thing he was thinking of was the hopes of Dream entering back into the condo and embracing the other, telling him that he couldn’t see a life without Sapnap by his side.

But Dream could. Sapnap was the only one who couldn’t. With that information revolving in his mind, Sapnap fell asleep.

It has been a few weeks since the last time he had seen Dream. He sent one of his friends to pick up his stuff from the condo. Since the condo was haunting Sapnap with its memories of Sapnap and Dream, he decides to move out, somewhere neat, comfy, and safe. 

He could even see George and Dream on the couch, smiling, blushing, and giggling at each other. Sapnap grits his teeth to avoid any more tears spilling from those moments, even now he tries to stop himself from sobbing. Sapnap was in his new apartment when someone knocked on his door one day. 

Sapnap heads over to the door and opens it, not bothering to look through the peephole if it was some criminal. He would gladly let himself be shot, what was the reason for living? At the other side of the door, stood Bad, a smile shining brightly on his face as he held out a pizza box.

This was very unusual, Bad usually would text him that he’s coming over, but shrugs it off. 

“Hey Bad.” Sapnap croaks, attempting to fix his messy hair. Bad waves in reply.

“I brought pizza. Yes I’m aware it is morning-but I felt like a pizza and I don’t eat pizza alone.” Bad states, grinning.

“You have Skeppy, don’t you?” Sapnap questions. He hopes Bad doesn’t pity him or anything. He ranted ro Bad the other day, and he didn’t see why Bad just accepted him when Sapnap sent an innocent omega away. Since they were so popular, anyone, a rapist, murderer, craved to have one in their hands.

Bad waves that off, “That muffin doesn’t like pizza in the morning. But it’s okay because then he smothers me with kisses telling me he’s sorry. But yeah, even when he does that he still won’t eat it with me.” Bad explains, his pupils growing brighter from the thought of Skeppy.

Love. That’s what love looks like. When was the last time Dream thought of Sapnap like that? 

Sapnap notices Bad was holding an envelope, and nods to it, “What’s that?” Sapnap questions, frowning, “is it the rent? Shit, lemme work a few more hours at Burger King and I’ll get the money by tomorrow.”

Bad was the landlord, but he couldn’t give a care if his friend was late on his due payment, and nods, “Alrighty Sapnap, by tomorrow, but take as much time as you need,” Bad adds, before glancing at the envelope, “and this, um, is for you...It’s not the rent.”

Sapnap stares at the envelope, his head pounding all of a sudden, “Who’s it from?” Sapnap whispers. God, does life beat the living shit out of him. 

Bad notices how sad Sapnap looks at the envelope and holds it under the box, no longer in sight, “Let’s talk this over in person, hm?” Bad gave a lop-sided grin. 

Sapnap stares down at the box, “It’s from Dream.” He spoke, his voice cracking, “it’s the divorce papers, isn’t it?” Sapnap slams his hand on the doorway, causing Bad to stiffen.

“Sap-” 

“Dammit Bad, just gimme the fucking envelope!” Sapnap shouts loudly at Bad, and someone next door opens the door and peeks out, she watches the two, looking at Bad in hopes of coming in and defending bad from the other.

Sapnap chuckles mindlessly, turning to her, and starts barking at her. The neighbor jumps and dashes off inside, shutting the door behind her.

“Sapnap, why did you-” Bad was confused by that action before Sapnap whirls his head back at Bad, his eyes staring at the yellow envelope peeking out from under the box. 

It was quiet before Bad licks his lips and pulls out the envelope and holds it out to Sapnap, “Do you want the-”

In a swift motion, Sapnap steps back into his apartment and shuts the door quickly. Bad makes a small ‘oh’ sound from the other side, “I’m here for you Sapnap, don’t forget that.” Bad calls out, in his chirpy voice.

God, did that fueled Sapnap’s anger. Sapnap holds the envelope shakily in his hands, ripping it open, to observe the contents inside. He prayed there would be a letter by Dream, wondering how Sapnap is, but he knew he was just using a beautiful lie to bring his hopes up, and energy to open the envelope.

Sapnap pulled out a white paper and he was correct. Divorce papers, asking for a signature of Sapnap. Sapnap bit his lower lip as he stared down at the paper. He drops it and returns back to the envelope searching for anything else.

The only thing he had gotten was a piece of paper, something small and barely readable handwriting written on said paper. Definitely Dream’s handwriting. 

It read: Goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> im making another dnf ff! and might do a continuation of this as well!


End file.
